Mañana
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Un momento entre Tonks y Remus dias despues de la muerte de Sirius. Por que siempre habra la promesa del mañana. RT


Disclaimer: Lo unico que me pertenece es el zune que me hace compañia mientras escribo ya que siendo honesta ni la pc es mia. Asi que DON'T SUE ME!!

Hey! Este one-shot fue de los primeros que escribi hace ya mucho tiempo asi que disculpen todos los errores del formato. No quise cambiarlo por que seria una especie de trampa a mi misma, Bueno yo me entiendo.

Dejen un mensaje para saber que les parecio. Criticas son bienvenidas sean buenas o sean malas!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Mañana**

Hace algunos dias atras habia salido de San Mungo. Estaba en una exelente condicion fisica para todo lo que habia pasado. Feliz de que el mundo magico, por fin estaba sobre aviso de que el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, estaba libre y haciendo de la suyas. De esa manera todo el mundo que sus heroes, Albus Dumbledor y Harry Potter, siempre habian dicho la verdad. Asi se habia podido limpiar por fin el nombre de su primo, Sirius Black.

Pensar en este ultimo es lo que trae dolor a su vida. Desde que era una niña, siempre se identifico con el. Cuando lo llevaron injustamente a Azkaban sufrio mucho. Y durante el ultimo año, cuando por fin pudo estar cerca del se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Era demaciasdo fuerte para ella afrontar que ya jamas lo vera. Que ya jamas podra reir, hablar o simplemente estar cerca del. El dolor tan grande que sentia solo podia ser comparado al que Harry Potter ( quien fuera el ahija del difunto) y Remus Lupin ( su mejor amigo) sentian.

Este ultimo en particular sufria talvez mas que los demas. Conocia a Sirius desde su infancia. Y ellos dos era lo que quedaba de una conocida banda de bromistas llamada "Los Merodiadores".

Remus, Sirius y Tonks, pasaban mas tiempo juntos que separados. Y ahora que Sirius no estaba eso habia cambiado. Ya no habia mas el "trio desvelado". Ya no quedaba nada de esos tres amigos...

No solo la ausencia de Sirius era lo que hacia que la amistad de Tonks y Remus fuera tan diferente en estos momentos. De echo, no tenia nada que ver con el. La razon por la cual, Tonks se ponia tan nerviosa ante la sola presencia de Remus, era una totalmente diferente. Ella se habia enamorado.

- Tonks?

- Si?

- Como estas?

Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonksse encontraban solos en el numero 12 Grimmauld Place. Estaban densmantelando lo que una vez fue el cuartel de la Orden del Fenix. Por ordenes del mismo Dumbledor. Pero cada rincon del lugar les traia recuerdos.

- Estoy bien. Y tu?

- Tambien, supongo.

- Es solo que lo extraño mucho. - dijo despues de unos momentos de cilencio. Quebrandosele la voz con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que intento aguantar. - Lo queria mucho.

- Lo se. Yo tambien. El era mi mejor amigo. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes. Por los chicos.

- No se si pueda Remus. Esto es demaciado.

Remus se sento al lado de Tonks, en la que alguna vez fue la cama de Sirius. Ella estaba abrazando una camisa azul de este y peleando en vano con sus lagrimas.

- Recuerda la promesa que le hicimos a Sirius. Ellos nos nesesitan. Especialmente Harry y Ginny. - dijo abrazandola.

- Yo te necesito. No te vallas nunca Remus.

- Yo no me voy a ir. Pero tienes que ser fuerte. Por ti. - dijo tomando la cara de Tonks entre sus manos - Por mi.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por varios minutos. Solo se miraron a los ojos. Era suficiente para pasar todo el dolor. Para encontrar fuerzas.

Tonks sabia que si se quedaba asi un poco mas iba a perder el control de sus actos. Tenia tanto miedo de que Remus la rechazara. Pero en sus ojos habia tanto cariño. Tanta ternura. Seria posible que el sentimiento fuera mutuo?

Tanto Remus como Tonks eran adultos experimentados. La etapa de la adolecencia la habian dejado atras. Aunque muchas veces se comportaban como niños. Almenos en el aspecto sentimental, no lo eran. Pero de igual forma ahi estaba. Sintiendose como quinceañera con su primer amor. Sintiendo los labios de Remus sobre los de ella. Como si jamas hubiera experimentado nada igual.

- Lo siento - dijo Remus una vez se separaron por aire.

- Por que?

- POr que no esta bien. Yo no estoy bien para ti.

- Shuu. Olvida todo por un rato. Olvida que existe un mañana.

- Pero...

Jamas termino su argumento por que los labios de Tonks se encontraron con los del. Luego de un momento de pelear con su mente le hizo caso a su corazon y bajo la guardia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Que es ese ruido?

Pregunto Tonks temprano en la mañana. El sol apenas habia salido y ella recien se levantaba de la mejor noche de su vida. En los brazos de Remus. Su Remus.

- Kreacher, supongo - respondio Remus jugando con el cabello de Tonks quien lo tenia natural. Negro y largo como toda una Black.

Esta levanto los ojos y miro directo a los de Remus. Una vez lo hizo supo que nada volveria a ser lo mismo. Habian cruzado ya la linea que divide la amistad entre algo mas. Y Tonks sabia perfectamente que Remus, estaria dispuesto a dar todo lo que tiene por no haberlo echo. No por que no le gustara o no la quisiera. Si la noche anterior demostro algo fue que siente lo mismo. El problema estaba en que Remus tenia demaciado miedo a estar con alguien. Sentia que no podia ofrecerle nada a nadie. Si supiera que equibocado estaba...

- Escucha, Tonks. - dijo durante el desayuno. - lo que paso ancohe, no puede volver a repetirse.

- No te gusto? - pregunto en tono de burla.

- No se trarta de eso y lo sabes.

- Crees que fue un error?

- En cierto modo si. Tu sabes que yo no tengo anda que ofrecer. Tu mereces a alguien mejor.

- Remus, tienes todo lo que necesito.

- Soy muy viejo para ti. Podria ser tu padre.

- Pero no lo eres. Yo te amo.

- No puedes amar a alguien como yo.

- Pero lo ago.

- Tonks, por favor. No agas esto mas dificil.

- Me quieres?

- Eso no es el asunto.

- Me quieres? - repitio mas fuerte.

- Si! Por eso es que no podemos vernos mas. Soy demaciado peligroso para ti. Jamas me perdonare si te ago daño.

- Y que si a mi no me importa? Que si yo solo quiero estar a tu lado?

- A mi si me importa. No voy a ponerte en peligro.

Remus se levanto de la mesa y tomo su abrigo. Estaba apunto de salir por la puerta principal cuando Tonks grito:

- Te amo, Remus. Y se que tu tambien me amas.

Escucho la puerta azotarse sin ninguna palabra de Remus. Estaba a punto de irse tambien cuando la voz de su tia abuela se escucho en casi toda la casa.

- Cual es el uso de rebajarse con un hibrido como ese - dijo atravez de las cortinas - si el solo te usa una noche y te deja?

- Por que siempre habra la promesa de un mañana tia. Siempre habra un mañana.

Y transformando su color de cabello de negro como la noche a un rosa chicle desaparecio hacia su trabajo. Recordando la mejor noche de su vida y la promesa de un mañana.


End file.
